Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying
by CoCaCoLa29
Summary: Bella's cousin Siobhan has moved to Forks. She is a little crazy... but in a good way. She tends to stir things up for Edward and Bella. Will she end up helping them or ruining them? And will she find love in the process? Bad summary but please R&R!
1. This Has Been Said so Many Times

**GET BUSY LIVING OR GET BUSY DYING**

FYI

Siobhan is pronounced Shih-VON

She is 17

A/N: Hi people! this is my first Fan fiction! so be gracious but speak what you think! I always here people (other authors) sayin that reviews fuel their writing. I HOPE THATS TRUE! Its mainly going to be about Siobhan and how she is helping Bella and Edward's relationship but she will have a love interest. When I switch POV's you will be able to tell (it's kinda obvious it will be all insert charactername here POV). I just had to get this story out of my head! Well, HAPPY READING!

DISCLAIMER: Anything that you see relating to the book is the wonderful Ms. Stephenie Meyer's. Everything else is a figment of my imagination

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

-

As I walked into the airport just getting off the plane from Boston. where was I again? Oh yeah Seattle. I'm horrible at directions I wouldn't know where I was half the time if it wasn't for my... ability? I guess you could call it, let's just say I am very good at reading people. Literally. I can sort of tell what people are thinking. Weird I know but don't worry that's it. I SWEAR! I'm not a witch or a weirdo psychic or anything. I'm not anything like Carrie either, that girl from the Stephen King novel.

Well know back to why I'm in Seattle. I am now waiting for this plane that is 'hopefully' going to bring me to my new home. I moved all the way across the country because... well ... I got into a teeny weenie bit of trouble. I sort of stole a car... BUT I gave it back, like that makes it better. My mom being the paranoid mother she is sent me all the way across the country. I am know going to live with my uncle and my cousin in this town... Forks? I think it's called if its not that its some other eating utensil, but I'm pretty sure it's called Forks. Well any way I'm going to be living with my Uncle Charlie and my Cousin Bella.

I like Bella we would write each other all the time and at like family gatherings and crap we would always be the ones hanging out together, she is by far my favorite cousin. We would describe our weather situations, when we wrote one another, for example she would describe the wondrous weather of Phoenix and I would describe the very weirdo weather of New England. When she moved to Forks (I'm pretty sure it's Forks cause I just herd someone (mentally) thinking of visiting a relative in Forks) she would describe how it is always raining and cloudy and how she saw snow for the first time yadda yadda, but then in later letters she would say she doesn't mind the weather any more because she got a boyfriend, from the letters I got anyway, that she is completely in love with. His name is like Edmund, Edward, or Edwin or something of that context. I'm a _disaster_ with names case you haven't noticed.

The next plane to take me to my new home. This one is taking me to Port Angeles and from there it's like a four hour drive to Forks. I tied my now nasty brown hair up into a loose bun and picked up my carry on which was my backpack filled with books and CDs I found too precious to put into my luggage (which would be all of them). I got onto the small plane and all I could think of was...

sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

-

I am waiting for my cousin, Siobhan, to arrive to the Airport in Port Angeles. I have wonderful memories of this airport. The fact that it brought me to Forks at first wasn't a great one. But the fact that this is where it kind of all started. I mean if I never came to Forks I wouldn't have met Edward. And Edward is the love of my life so this is kind of like a trip down memory lane of sorts.

I decided to pick up Siobhan from port Angeles because if Charlie, the cop, got a hold of her when she is tired from jetlag she will probably never speak to anyone on the west coast again if Charlie started to speak to her about stealing that car. And that is not good. I would like my favorite cousin to say hi to me once now and again, wouldn't you?

Siobhan is kind of eccentric. That would be the best word to describe her. she is so many things but calm and patient aren't one of them. I do believe Edward and the others will be frightened of her when they meet her. Vampires scared of something who'da thought? Speaking of vampires and Edward. I wonder what he's up too. I told him I had to run an errand today (and that he wasn't allowed to come) so he doesn't know I'm at the airport picking up my younger cousin. he will probably get mad that I didn't tell him where I am. I definitely know for a fact that he will be worried that I would get run over by a plane or get stuck in the terminal.

I sometimes wonder if it would be better if he could read my mind. I wouldn't have to 'edit' my thoughts, and I know that makes him crazy. But then again maybe its a good thing that he can't here my thoughts 24/7. it makes this relationship more real to an extent and more spontaneous, for example we don't know what the other person is thinking so something can come out as 'Hey you want to go jump off that bridge' and the other would be completely surprised.. I mean he wants me to be normal and him not being able to read my thoughts just makes that a little better.

Our love for each other is definitely not normal though. I mean with out him I wouldn't be flying on clouds every time I'm near him. I feel so alive and perfect and light when I'm just touching him. If having him as my one true love isn't bliss then I don't even want to know the true definition. As they say ignorance is bliss and love is blind. Just to be able to talk to him almost everyday (except when he is hunting) is per----

CRASH!

My perfect thoughts were interrupted by guess who? My wonderful cousin Siobhan. She decided the best way to greet me was to jump on my back. Which of course resulted in me crashing to the floor.

"HEY ALBINO!" That has been her nickname for me since I was six.

"Get... off... my... back!" I struggle with my words because when your favorite cousin is sitting on your back it is kind of hard to breathe. I am currently deliberating the favorite cousin part.

"Fine I'll get off. But you were the perfect target you should have seen how you were out in your own little world. Just standing there. Practically drooling. All dazed." She said as she got off my back.

Halleluiah.

"What do you mean I looked 'dazed'. i was just standing here waiting for you to show up." I said starting to defended my case.

"You were thinking about that boyfriend of yours weren't you?"

"His name is Edward. And yes I was. I told him I was running an errand because ever since I fell down those stairs and broke my leg and like every rib in my body he won't leave me alone for two seconds. So you are my excuse." She looked at me from under her Red Sox baseball cap with a look of complete shock on her face. Like she is actually insulted.

"I am now an errand? You can't just come get your darling cousin from the airport. It is a chore now? Well sorry for getting in the way of your life. I mean you would think that my bestest cousin would like to pick me up from the airport, but noooo she has to go lying to her boyfriend, who I haven't met, and tell him that she has to run an errand. An errand!" This is going to be along car ride. That was all that I could keep thinking about as she ranted about my excuse to come get her. "A burden always, but and errand?" I just stood there with a bored expression on my face as she continued not on the errand but on my leg.

"And about that leg of yours, I can't keep you out of my sight can I? " She is now bending down and is petting my very itchy cast with affection." Your poor leg! I have to sign it to make it better! Quick! Get me the orange sharpie in my bag." I just stood there waiting for her to move.

"Well aren't you going to get it?" She asked completely unaware that I cannot move because she is still holding onto my leg.

"Well, I would if you moved maybe away from my leg?"

"Oh, yay right, well I'm sorry for the jumping on you thing" Was she apologizing! I've never heard her apologize for her actions before.

"It's alright... I guess..." I said a bit warily and a bit skceptical. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY COUSIN!

"'Cause you know your leg is all bad and the way you describe that fall... ugh. it gives me shivers just to think about it." She physically shivered. She started to pull her hands into her school, or should I say old school, sweatshirt like she was cold.

" I don't like to think about it either"

-

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

-

" I don't like to think about that either"

As soon as that thought came out of her mouth her thoughts were filled with rage, anger, sadness, shamefulness, hurt, and so many different emotions. This made me start to think that her injuries were not caused by a fall down a hotel stair case, but something more.

I couldn't take the unhappy thoughts flowing through her head. It made ME unhappy! I can't be unhappy! Especially my first day here. The jet lag isn't helping that much either so I moved on to happier subjects.

"So Edward, huh?" I asked trying to change the subject to more lighter subjects.

"What about him?"

"Well, for starters, when am I going to meet the man that stole my, very clumsy, cousin's heart."

"You will get to meet him when, and if we ever, leave this airport." She says completely rubbing off the clumsy part.

"Well sorry for keeping you from your dear Edward." I said the last part in a 'damsel in distress voice'.

"Shut up and grab your stuff." Bella replied blushing, looks like I've hit the jackpot. Not only are her thoughts about him completely filled with love and admiration, but the mere mention of his name made her blush. Ahh young love.

"Fine, fine but as soon as I get caught up on this freaky sleeping pattern I am currently on you are going to spill like there is no tomorrow." I say as I pick up my three suit cases and the one huge duffel bag that my brother uses for hockey (he has like five).

"Oh yeah that's right you lived on the other side of the country the first seventeen years of your life. Plus jet lag, you must be going through sleeping in and out of conciseness like there is no tomorrow." She says acting all smug and the tone in her voice was so 'naa naa nana na'. It was pretty annoying.

"Yeah, yeah miss lived in phoenix for the greater majority of her life." I said getting a little peeved at this point. But just a teeny weenie bit. Her thoughts were even full of smug comments she so desperately wanted to say to me.

Trying to be 'apologetic', I guess but I've completely let it go now, she takes one of my suit cases with wheels and starts to walk away. I try to follow her but how would you fair with two roll suit cases and a huge duffel bag AND your extremely heavy back pack.

"Where are you going albino!"

"To my car in which I will drive you to me and Charlie's lovely abode in which you will be living till you graduate from Forks High School."

"Thanks for my future life story in a nut shell and all but could you give me a little more help? I mean I know you broke your leg and all but you could at least take one more suit case couldn't you?" I ask trying really hard not to drop everything in the process.

I knew the response coming, she was going to walk away and say that I can handle it all by myself and don't need the cripple's help.

I couldn't be more right.

" I think you can fair by yourself, I mean you not the one with the broken leg." This reading mind thing never fails does it?

"Alright, but I am sleeping in your bed when we get there!" I yelled trying my hardest to run toward her with all four bags ,not caring if people are looking at me, because now she is a good twenty feet away.

"Fine it's alright with me just make the bed when you wake up. You have to sleep on the couch tonight anyways because you bed doesn't come until tomorrow when we're at school." She says. Me huffing and puffing by her side from the marathon length of said twenty feet. I am not one for running with tons of luggage hanging off me.

"Yes! A good nights sleep."

-

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

-

As we reach my beloved red 1953 Chevrolet pick up. She immediately threw her stuff into the back but slowly placed her book bag on top. That's the one with her CDs and books. I just smirked. She always had a thing for her music. If you got her stared she would go on and on and on about it till you either gave her something to eat or walked out of the room.

"Love the truck. Looks like it could survive a head on collision, and an explosion, and a nuclear attack" She said in a slightly surprised voice.

"It did"

"What a nuclear attack?"

"No a it survived a car crash" I went on and told her about that time it snowed in Forks and how Tyler crashed into my truck with his, now totaled. mini-van. leaving certain points out of course.

"Wow this Edward guy seems to be always saving your life doesn't he?"

"You wouldn't believe." I replied in a small soft voice. Siobhan didn't like my secretive tone so she started talking about her school's cafeteria food. How she swore sometimes the pizza was plastic on bread and how everything took awhile to chew and swallow making you miss out on complete conversations because you were so focused on just swallowing your food.

The Cullens are definitely going to be surprised when they meet Siobhan.


	2. If you Are the Shores I am The Waves

Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It is true! they made me all bubly inside.Siobhan is an Irish name. I thought a name out of the ordinary would be better than Anna or Molly (even though there awesome names and all). I apologize for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter there is no excuse for my clumsy errors. The chapter titles have nothing to do with the actual chapter so do not fret if a chapter is called for example _I Know It Hurts It Was Meant To _don't worry probably no one will get hurt in that chapter. I'm getting the chapter titles form lyrics of the song that the story is named after. THERE WILL BE NO LOVE TRIANGLE! Siobhan will find her own love interest (who I pretty much figured all out in my head). Bella and Edward are head over heals in love in this chapter and (I'm not promising no angst) will stay in love. That is all I can think of right now . HAPPY READING!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and I do not own the Lyrics of Fall Out Boy's songs. Twilight belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer and the Fall Out Boy lyrics were written by Pete Wentz. Everything else is from my imagination (does spongebob thing)

Chapter 2 If You Are The Shores, I Am The Waves Begging For Big Moons

-

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

-

As we pulled up to the lovely place in which I will be living until I graduate from high school. Two more years of living with a cop. Oh joy!

It was all rainy outside. I really didn't expect it to be all sunny and everything but it was really depressing. The house fit perfectly into its setting. It seriously looked like something you would expect in Forks Washington. The house was small. It fit all the descriptions that Bella had given me in the letters she wrote. It was kind of surreal seeing it in real life. In person.

It gave me chills just to think that I will not see the sun at least once a week. I mean New England weather is beyond normal, but this weather was just depressing. I cannot be depressed.

"Dude, how can you live in a place like this? I mean it's so depressing" I ask Bella as I get out of the very indestructible truck.

"Well lets see…" She starts but I cut her off before she can finish.

"And I don't want the 'because I have the best boyfriend in the world' crap. Give me a solid explanation."

"I wasn't going to say that." She says even though I can completely read her thoughts. "I was going to say that it eventually grows on you like the moss does on the trees."

"So poetic Bella, really, but really how can you stand it here." I ask seriously doubting the very un-Bella response.

"The truth?" She asks .

"No I would like a complete and utter lie." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, the real reason is that for one you can't really get used to it, and for another it is because I've made friends and they help but also it's because.."

"Of that boyfriend Edwin." I say before she can finish her statement. I think I got his name right. I wouldn't know my own name if it wasn't… well… mine.

"It's EDWARD! Get it through your big skull!" She screams at me, I don't know what I did wrong. I said his name didn't I?

"Yes, that's what I said, Edmund." Now I'm just playing with her once she screamed the name at me I got it, got imbedded into my brain like a microchip in those sci-fi movies.

"You are utterly hopeless." Bella mutters under her breath as she unloads one of my many suit cases.

"I know I am that is why you love me."

"Unfortunately yes that is why I love you. Now come on lets bring your stuff inside so it wont get covered with mist and accumulate a type of green moss unto itself."

"Wow, that is very star trek of you Bella, did the evil aliens of Forks abduct you and eat your brains!" I ask trying to grab the huge duffel bag, that carries pillows, blankets, shoes, etc. basically all the stuff I couldn't fit into the other three suit cases, and my backpack while doing weird arm motions to illustrate my point more. It can get tiring.

After a couple of more minutes of countless banter on how Bella was abducted by the moss covered aliens. How they took her into their bark covered spaceship then brainwashed her and after many years brought her back to Forks to recruit new species, like myself. We eventually made it in side where I dump all my stuff in the living room (my new lovely abode).

The house was small only two bedrooms and one bathroom, but I've been in smaller. It had that homey feel to it, I guess you could call it that. It was either homey or rustic, but definitely lived in. I am going to be staying in the living room because for one thing, I don't want to endure Bella's sleep talking, and for another I cannot share a room with someone because they will go mad by my (rumored) snoring.

"Bella, oh Bella Bo Ella!" I say in a sing song voice to her as she down the stairs, up there in the first place to get something.

"Yes Siobhan" She sings back. Now stopping in her tracks, she turns around to look at me.

"I'm going to go take a shower to wash of the icky plane smell."

"Alright fresh towels are in the closet in the bathroom. I'll start unpacking your stuff." She said. I do believe just for something to do. Bella is the type that needs to keep her hands busy, or else she will like die or boredom. Okay so maybe that's me but its all the same.

"Okay just don't touch my book bag." I do not trust anyone with my CDs or books. They are my life. If it is one thing I am absolutely serious about it is my music and my reading material.

"No, I wont don't worry the precious CDs shall never be touched by mortal hands as long as I am watching." I knew she was rolling her eyes. It was so in her tone.

"You better not!" I warn now getting towels from the bathroom closet. I turned on the shower adjusting the water temperature it to my liking. I stepped in allowing the wondrous heat of the shower engulf me and relax my muscles. Once I started washing my hair the tunes came belting out. Singing in the shower is my favorite past time of all time.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

-

As I started to unpack some of Siobhan's things, I heard a , what sounded like, a cat in a sack drowning in a lake. She is singing. This is why I wanted to unpack her stuff. To get back at her for the horrible singing. I'm not going to burn it or anything like that, I'll just rearrange it in a certain way. Like maybe on the lamps. I smiled evilly. I was interrupted by my thoughts how ever when I felt something slink around my waist. It was really cold. I turned around and was completely surprised at the face that was staring at me adoringly.

Edward.

It took me a second to register , but once I did I yelped and jumped a mile in the air.

"Edward! Don't scare me like that!" I whispered. Slightly agitated that he scared me like that , yet extremely happy that he's here.

"I heard screaming and thought you were in trouble; so I came running to see if you were all right." he said eyeing my appearance to making sure I wasn't broken ,an eye missing , an ear plucked off. When he was happy with what he saw (no new broken bones or anything). He looked back at me, glad that I wasn't a dog named lucky, and smiled.

"If you are not being tortured then what, may I ask, is butchering 'Stairway To Heaven' by Led Zeppelin?"

"I thought you didn't like music from the 60's or 70's ?"

"I don't but Led Zeppelin is an exception." He stated very matter-of-factly.

" Okay" I say a bit warily. "And to answer your question the _wonderful_ voice you are hearing is the errand I had to run today."

" You said you were going to pick something up. You never said _someone_."

"She hasn't been characterized to a specific category yet."

"More clues!" He said like it was a break through of some sort.

'What?' I question . Has he finally lost it?

"You told me the drowning cat was a she!" he asks like he solved the cure for cancer or something.

" Don't be insulting the person in which I brought from the airport to my house that way!" I wanted him to be completely surprised when he met Siobhan. No doubt about that.

"When am I going to meet the person in which you are so keen in protecting my insults from." he said pulling me around, still in his arms, so I was facing him.

"Soon."

Then the water shut off.

He was in for the surprise of his life.

"And she's buliding a staircase to heaven!"

A/N: had to stop there it was like perfect!

R&R

CoCaCola


	3. I’m Mailing Letters to Addresses in

A/N: The begining of this chapter might suck because it was really hard writing the encounter between Edward and Siobhan while trying to make it funny and believeable.I love more toward the ending though! You'll find out if you read! It is a little longer than my previous chapters i believe to make up for my loooooong abstance.

HAPPY READING!

I love the reviews. KEEP THEM COMING!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and I do not own the Lyrics of Fall Out Boy's songs. Twilight belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer and the Fall Out Boy lyrics were written by Pete Wentz. Everything else is from my imagination -does spongebob thing-

Chapter 3

**(your secret's out)**

-

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

-

"And she's building a stair case to heaven!"

"Way!" I scream up the stairs she's obviously out of the shower now.

"What?" I hear. It was like an ear defining scream, way better than her previous singing.

"It's Stairway To Heaven." I scream back. Edward visibly winces in my arms from the loudness of our voices.

"How do you know!" She screams back, I hear footsteps down the stairs and I pray to God that she is wearing more than a towel or bathrobe.

" Come down hear and see!" I screamed back up the stairs, poor Edward.

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist!" She is now in our visible view. Wearing my clothes.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I ask in complete shock that she was wearing, MY black shirt that I completely forgot I had and a pair of MY jeans, which would be around my heels but on her they are at her ankles.

"How do you know who Led Zeppelin is? You were at my backpack weren't you. YOU ARE SO DEAD!" You can see the smoke coming out of her ears she is so mad that even the thought of me searching her backpack makes her fume.

Did I mention that Edward is enduring this torture? Poor Edward.

"Siobhan shut your mouth for two seconds. I want you to meet someone."

"Ohh yeah sorry. Hi Edward!"

-

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

-

I knew it was him from the moment he walked into the house. I mean it could've been Charlie but I doubt Charlie's thoughts would have been filled with… well… thoughts Charlie would only have. Like my demise.

Edward and Bella's thoughts were kind of annoying. While I was in the shower their thoughts were all _'I love you so much Bella'_ and Bella was all _'I wish I could be with you for ever Edward, I love you'_. It was annoying.

"Now. Back to what I was saying…" I was cut off by Bella

"How'd you know it was Edward?" She asks. Crap, I'm dead.

"Well, it wasn't Charlie… so I figured it was him, I mean you wouldn't shut up about him the whole car ride." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world, hysteria easily creeping it's way into my thoughts and language - but that happens a lot.

Edward just smirked.

He smirked because he knew something I didn't necessarily know but might know later. That's all his mind was giving away. Does that make sense? It doesn't to me but tons of stuff I think doesn't make sense to me. I gave up trying to think of an excuse to tell Bella. So I decided to give Edward a big welcome instead.

"Hi Edward!" Trying to forget my previous stuttering.

He looks at me like I am crazy, I'm used to that, and gives me a cool subtle reply of 'hello'.

"Back to my original question, Bella, how do you know who Led Zeppelin is?"

"I'm not stupid Siobhan. I know who they are." She replies.

"I know you now who they are. I've been pounding you to listen to decent music sinceyou were six." I say completely trying to forget that Edward is their. I am only aware that he is their because his thoughts are filled with amusement of our banter and undertones of his love for Bella and his knowledge of my gift.

"Well maybe that is how I know them. You haven't considered that option now have you." She says rather snidely.

Edward is just trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well I know that is not how you know because when I was forcing you to listen to them you were all like 'NOO give me back my Spice Girls'."

"You listened to Spice Girls?" That was Edward. He speaks! His voice is like musical and full of amusement at the fact that Bella used to listen to the Spice Girls.

"That is beside the fact, Edward. I still want to know how you knew it was Edward at the door and not someone else."

"Well for starters I knew it wasn't Charlie, because he is very loud when he walks..." I was cut off by Edward.

"That is true."

Bella mumbles something under her breath and Edward gives her a warning glance. I looked into their thought (sounds cool doesn't it?) and they both were shielding something that they didn't want me to know. Curious and more curious. I went on like nothing happened.

"...and just in general is very loud and second who else would it be?"

"Umm it could have been Billy or Jacob or a friend of mine."

" I don't know those people!"

"Then how did you know it was Edward!" Poor Edward. God bless him.

"Cause I'm soo über smart that I just did!" Beat that response suckers!

"Why would you want Jacob or mike to be at your house?" Edward said little giggles lacing his words.

"Exactly." I say reasoning with Edward. "He knows more about these people than me so there has to be a reason that they wouldn't be at your house on a Sunday." I looked at Bella for an answer. There was none so I continued. "So I narrowed it down to Charlie or Lover boy here."

Edward's expression was so visible on his face. It was comedic. It was an expression of shock and surprise mixed together. I wanted to laugh out loud, but I don't know Edward that well so I didn't want to freak him out more than he is.

"Fine. Whatever." Bella replied reluctantly knowing when she lost a battle of the tongues against me. Which never happens by the way.

"Okay. Now that that is all over and done with Bella I was wondering if I could take your truck for a look around Forks." I looked at her and I could tell that she was still mad about losing that argument.

"Fine but don't get into any accidents!"

"That only happened once and it was the other person's fault!"

I grabbed the keys and started to head out the door when I forgot my jacket. I went back to where they were in the living room and grabbed my coat.

"Bye Edward it was very nice meeting the person who stole my cousin's heart!" I said know finally making it out the door.

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

"So whatcha think of Siobhan?" I asked wondering if he would describe her the same as all the other people who have met her for the first time.

"She's very……" Crazy, psycho, in-her-own-little-world? "Loud."

I just laughed.

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

When I left Edward and Bella to bask in each others love for one another (it was really getting annoying!). I decided to take Bella's red giant for a ride. I know that there is probably nothing in Forks besides a school and a police station. I really didn't want to visit Chief Swan high and mighty protector of the Rainforest Planet, So I decided to visit the place which I will be spending the rest of my high school carrier.

It was foggy outside, like that eerie fog that you see in cheesy horror films before the guy with the axe pops out to kill the stupid person who was going somewhere he probably shouldn't be going or something weird like that. It was starting to really freak me out a bit. Stupid Forks!

**_CRASH!_**

"Errrrrgh!" I let out the most frustrating growl known to man kind, or at least I thought it was before I heard a even more vicious growl coming from in front of me. It didn't sound human at all.

'Please don't be a bear. Please don't be a bear.' Was the mantra I kept repeating in my head as I slowly got out of the truck.

"You hit my bike!" A loud bombing, angry, male voice said from in front of me.

I jumped two thousand feet in the air

"Jeez!" I said putting a hand to my chest gasping trying to catch my breath, a very dramatic movement on my account.

"You hit my bike!" he repeated, less loud but the sharp edge not forgotten.

"I did?" I said still thinking I hit a poor bear. I can be very slow sometimes.

"Yea, you did." he was angry at me and I was angry at him as well because I couldn't read his thoughts. If I thought Bella and Edward's thoughts were annoying, not being able to read someone's thoughts was on a whole different planet.

"Well let me see." I'm agitated now.

As he walked and I followed to the front of the truck to show me the damage I committed to his "precious" bike. He started talking about something but I wasn't listening because I just realized his amazing beauty. It was like Edward's only more fierce and outstanding.

He had eyes the color of dark maple syrup, they were full of rage because I crashed into his motorcycle. When I forced myself away from his perfect eyes, I noticed his skin. It was like his features were carved out of marble or his skin was made of milk or something. His hair was out of this world. It was a fiery red that just wowed you at first sight and it spiked out of his head like he just woke up.

"Hello! Are you listening to me!" Oh no, he was saying something of importance, and I wasn't listening. I have to break that habit.

"What?"

"Where you even listening to me?"

"Do you want a truth or a lie." He was so pissed at me know. It was written all over his face.

Ignoring my previous statement he continued.

"You. Crashed. Onto. My. Motorcycle." He repeated like he was talking to a three year old.

I just rolled my eyes and said: "I. Know. That." Mocking his previous actions.

"Well." he said

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to check the damage you did?" He soo wants to kill me right now. It was written all over his face. I wanted to kill him back.

I threw my hands up in the air and walked over to where the motorcycle lay. It was black. I squatted down to see if there were any dents or scratches.

"There's nothing wrong with your stupid annoying motorcycle." I said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about there are scratches EVERYWHERE!"

"I. See. Nothing!"

He growled with frustration.

'look. There, and there and there!" He seriously pointed to random spots. I have come to the conclusion that Mystery man here is crazy. It might make more sense if I could read his thoughts, but that is impossible.

"Oh. My. God. You're paranoid. Seriously, dude there is nothing on that bike besides dust from the stupid ground!"

"You seriously don't see it? Are you blind? There is a HUGE scratch right in the middle!"

"Again you are crazy paranoid! Now if you don't mind I'm going to have to end our lovely conversation about your lovely motorcycle but I really have to return Big Red here to my dear cousin." I said pointing to the truck. "Nice to meet your acquaintance. Hope to see you soon in the near future." The smile from my sarcastic performance was quickly fading into a scowl.

I swear I heard him chuckle as I stormed off to the truck.

If I ever see mystery Red (with his gorgeous beautiful everything) again, first I will I will great him Mystery Red and, second, I will ignore him for the rest of all eternity. Genius of me, I know. I stuck out my tongue in the direction he was speeding off on his perfectly fine motorcycle and slammed the truck door shut and zoomed back to the house.

A/n2: next chapter will elaborate more on the red head and siobhan.There will be edward and bella fluff as well! DO NOT FRETE! (lol)

* * *

press the purple button and magic wonderful things will happen! 


	4. I Know This Hurts

A/N. K people! Love the reviews! It is kind of like Edward and Bella only in the sense that Siobhan cant read his mind. It is more of a Love/hate relationship . The I-love-to-hate-you kind. Well that is what it will start off as. Okay Red has a name. I got a live journal and that's where stuff will be posted etcetera. I've got Panic! At the Disco in the back round as I'm typing this so I'm all revved up! Lol. Sorry it took so long to come out! im not a good scheduale person so excpect an update at least every month. I have a pic of Red's Motorcycle and ill put it up in my LJ

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and I do not own the Lyrics of Fall Out Boy's songs. Twilight belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer and the Fall Out Boy lyrics were written by Pete Wentz. Everything else is from my imagination -does spongebob thing-

Happy reading!

Chapter 4---I Know This Hurts

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

When I told Bella about Mystery Red, she said that Edward had a friend like the person I described. She said that Edward's friend would be a Junior at Forks High School, like me. She doesn't know him that well, only that his name is James and that he moved here with his family three months ago.

Kill. Me. Now. With my luck he will be the exact same person I met yesterday. That's just what I need to make enemies with my cousin's boyfriend's friend. Watch me cause chaos beyond control. I have that ability.

Beep! Beep!

It was Bella's alarm signaling the start of her day. I've been up for hours (I believe it was a combination of jetlag and waking up every morning at 5:30 since I was twelve) already showered and feed. I didn't get dressed because I like leaving that to the last minute. Again, a habit that should be broken.

When I heard Bella walking down the stairs for breakfast I decided to go get dressed as she was eating her breakfast.

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

I awoke this morning to the loud beeping of my alarm instead of Edward's soft whispering in my ear. I never realized how much I missed him just through the night. The only reason Edward isn't here with me is because of Siobhan's presence. He made it sound like she had something to tell me…. A secret or something and he knows about it. Weird.

He is going to pick me up this morning and Siobhan is taking my truck with all the hopes in heaven that she doesn't get into another accident. Even though she hasn't had the best track record with cars, she's my cousin and needs a way to get to school some way or another. And no going with me and Edward is not one.

School started a couple of weeks ago so she's not missing much, not that it would matter for her. When he father died when she was 15 she missed a week of school and still made honor role that term. If anything she is the Queen of catch up.

I walked down the stairs and spotted her in the kitchen looking like she was in deep thought about something.

"Hello." I said to her rubbing the crud out of my eyes that was the thing I would never miss if I was a vampire.

"What am I going to wear today." She answered with complete seriousness on her face. I let out a full fledged laugh.

"Well if your done laughing at me I am going to go get dressed." With that she left, grabbed her clothes off the table and walked upstairs.

I have yet to get dressed so I am still in my pajamas. I took out a box of cereal and some milk and made a nice bowl of cereal for breakfast before Edward could get here. I missed him already.

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I opened the door and turned on the bathroom light. I got changed into my favorite pair of jeans. I get bored really easily so the front is completely covered in doodles or nail polish and on the back my friends from back home wrote comments, email addresses , phone numbers, whatever, kind of like a traveling yearbook of sorts.

I put on a black long sleeve shirt because no matter how much you dream and use your imagination to the fullest forks is not paradise. On top of the oh-so plain black shirt I put another black t-shirt, but this had an electric orange skull and crossbones across my chest. I looked into the mirror one last time. Blue eyes, brown hair, mouth, nose, two ears, freckles. I'm all there.

I am ready to take Forks High by storm.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I was still on the stairs I felt Edward near by. He was just turning onto the driveway. With the speed he was going I'd give him a nanosecond before he was knocking on the door. As I passed by the kitchen I told Bella that Edward was here and she nearly choked on her cereal.

"How do you know that!" Shit! Think on your feet Siobhan!

"It's called a window Bella. Look it up." I said pulling on my pink converse sneakers. Phew! That was close!

The doorbell rang and I knew it was Edward. "I'll get it" I screamed because at this point I was at the door backpack slung over my shoulder and jacket in my hand. I opened the door and there was Edward. I am never wrong when it comes to these things. It would come in handy if someone was trying to rob the house or something.

"Edward's here Bella!" I stepped aside to let him in, but before he went to see Bella he whispered to me" there are no robbers in Forks Siobhan." I froze. Shiitake mushrooms!

"Don't tell Bella." I whispered back. Wait a second, how'd he know? I was about to say something when Bella came in, bowl of cereal in hand.

"Tell me what." She said in a stage whisper. Edward was about to say something but I stopped him.

"That…People of the world eat cheese and the sky is up."

"What?" They said in unison. Weird.

" You see Edward here.." I did an over-the-top gesture in Edwards direction. He was now standing behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Wanted to know if people in Zimbabwe eat cheese. So I replied 'Duh People of the world eat cheese and the sky is up so don't tell Bella. I mean, if you think about it the sky isn't always blue bec--"

"We get it Siobhan. Thank you." Edward interrupted before my ramble could continue.

"But now you know that people in Zimbabwe eat cheese." I said like I was talking to a two year old.

'Well, I've got to sciddadle. I will see you two lover birds later." I said backing out the door, car keys in my pocket and backpack on my back.

"Say Hi to Mystery Red if you see him for me, will ya?" Bella yelled at me.

"I will, of I don't kill myself first!" I screamed back.

I got into Bella's truck, put the keys in the ignition and (slowly) sped off to Forks High School. Oh Joy!

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

"Who's Mystery Red?" Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"James." My one word answer startled him and he turned me around, ever so gracefully to look into my eyes.

"James Maguire?" he asks.

"Yup."

"What did he do now?" Edward asked with exasperation in his voice.

I repeated to him what Siobhan has told me. Then I told him what I said (about me not knowing him so well). I've only seen him a few times, like the one time before school started and the couple of times he sat with us at lunch instead of with his family.

"He showed me his motorcycle when he came back from hunting and asked me if I saw a scratch on it. I looked on every inch of that bike and I saw no scratches anywhere." He replied very matter-of-factly and touched my nose when he was done.

"Then why did he freak out?" I asked, curious to know what ticked him off.

"His senses are more enhanced that a normal vampires. His touch is extra sensitive, his hearing. His smell…"

"His sight." I finished for him.

"Exactly. He usually has excellent control over them.. Except when he is really angry, then one or more go haywire."

"Siobhan must have really ticked him off biiig time. She has that affect on people." He chuckled at my remark and kissed my nose.

"You should finish getting ready or else we'll be late."

"Okay." I sighed reluctantly not wanting to leave Edward's arms.

I started to wiggle out of his iron grip, moving my hands from around his neck to his arms trying to push my self out. I was just starting to get away when he tightened his grip. I tried to free myself from his lovely arms again but he just tightened his grip on my waist more.

"Edward, I'm trying to follow your advice to finish getting ready so we're not late, but I can't if you don't let me proceed to the kitchen."

"You didn't say Good Morning properly this morning." He looked at me with that adorable puppy dog face he does when he wants something . It didn't help that he was running his hand up and down my back as well.

"Good Morning Edward." I said smiling up at him.

"Wrong answer." I looked at him like he was crazy. Like the look strangers give Siobhan when she says or does something…well… crazy.

"Good morning my majesty Edward." I rolled my eyes as I said this. I would've bowed but that was kind of impossible.

"Wrong again. Maybe you need some help in that department.' he replied with a devilish smile on his face.

He moved his head down toward mine and kissed me. I tried to stay as completely still as I could as his perfect cold lips moved across mine. Now I know what he meant by that whole "proper good morning" thing. I am very slow this morning. After what seemed like an eternity he broke away and I started to breath again.

"Silly me." I said still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Silly Bella." He said loo9king down at me with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Will you let me eat my breakfast and maybe get dressed now that I said good morning? 'Cause the human has to eat."

"Well, in the words of Siobhan sciddoodle."

"It was sciddadle."

'Same difference." he said walking behind me to the kitchen so I could finish my breakfast.

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

I pulled into the school's parking lot. No one was there. I slapped myself at my stupidity. Of Course there is no one at school at 7:40 in the morning when school doesn't start till like 8:00.

There was more than one building for the school I thought that was kind of odd. Every school I've ever seen before was just one building , maybe two if it was a huge school. But Forks High only had about 400 students, I do believe. "Of course they can't do anything normal in Forks." I muttered to myself.

Grabbing my backpack I headed out toward the main office. I figured it was the building with FRONT OFFICE painted in big black letters on the front. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and opened the office door.

When I stepped inside the door the first thing I noticed was this big green potted plant over shadowing the desk that ran across the room. 'Great. More greenery.' I thought to myself. I was preparing to let out an exasperating sigh when the lady at the desk made herself known.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Yes. I'm so sorry but I'm new here and --"

"Oh yes dear! You're Siobhan Dorothy, Chief Swan's niece."

"How do you know this?" I'm SCARED! Weirdo lady at the desk knows who I am.

"Your records." She says smiling sweetly. GACK! She is too happy! Well I guess that's what happens when you're reading a very steamy romance novel.

"What do you think of Forks so far?"

"Umm…" Think of best word to describe Forks. "Its very… wet."

She chuckles. A very happy disturbing chuckle. I am officially disturbed by this lady. Her thoughts keep wondering to my cousin's boyfriend. Sick chuckling lady. I don't blame her, anyone living in Forks is an alien or has been abducted by the Rain Forest planet aliens.

"Yes. Well, you'll get used to it." She shuffles through some papers behind the desk. She was getting my schedule, a map of the school and something the teachers had to sign. When she produced the papers soon after she said "These are a map of the school and your schedule for the year." She said pointing to two pieces of paper. It gets very tiring being able to read people's minds." A this is for your teachers to sign. Bring it back here at the end of the day.

When I left the main office, leaving the sectary lady to the whims of her romance novel it was raining outside. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed to my first period class. History. I've always liked history, It doesn't have to do with a whole lot of numbers or sentence structure, just facts. Since third grade history has been my favorite subject (besides recess or lunch).

I headed over to building number 2, as it said on my schedule. Well, that's a lie. I ran over. It has started to rain, not buckets, but cups. Don't get me wrong, I like the rain, especially in the summer when it smells all nice ( the rain that is).But Forks can make you hate rain with a passion if you thoroughly enjoyed it before. Again, it is the curse of the Rain Forest Planet. I was soon under the shelter of the building's roof and was very thankful for it

People were staring at me. I don't blame them, I mean I am new too the town, school, spaceship, whatever you would like to call it. It could've also been that my rain jacket stood out like a sore thumb. Wouldn't you be curious if the new girl at your school was wearing a rubber yellow rain jacket. I just smiled at their stares and followed the example of two random people and hung up my coat. The staring did not stop.

What is so interesting about me! Okay , I might be new and all but seriously. It's annoying and their thoughts are all like: '_Who's she?' 'What is with her outfit.' 'Ain't she Bella's cousin?' ' Didn't she steal a car?' 'I heard her mother couldn't handle her rebelliousness so she sent her here so her Uncle could take care of her, even though he despises the girl.' 'What's her name again?' _I wanted to laugh at their thoughts! Some of them were hilarious! One dude thinks I was in a gangand another thinks my mother is a drug addict and couldn't handle me and her addiction so she sent me off to live with Chief Swan. They are hilarious!

I rolled my eyes, trying to suppress a grin at their accusations. I headed into the classroom, their stares of wonder still following me. Annoying Forkians. I walked into the classroom and started for the teachers desk. The roomers must have spread to him as well because he didn't look all that happy to see me. I handed him the slip of paper, he signed and as he handed it back to me he said: "We wouldn't want any trouble from you know would we Miss Dorothy?" I am harmless!

"No, Mr…" I replied looking for a nametag, a signal, something that would indicates my history teachers name.

"Savage." Savage? What kind of last name is that? Is his first name Cannibal?

"Mr. Savage."

"There is an extra seat in the back next to Mr. Maguire. Once your seat is assigned you cannot change it. It will be yours for the remainder of the school year. Do I make myself clear Miss Dorothy?" I feel like I should reply 'Yes Sir!' and salute him.

"Yes Mr. Savage." I said giving him my best smile. Help me!

'Your seat is over their, in the back." he said pointing To a general direction in the back near the window.

I turned to see where he pointed, to judge the seats distance from the chalkboard. I don't have the best eyesight and as I was half way to school I realized I forgot my glasses. That's when I saw it. The fiery red hair that was attached to his perfect head spiked out behind a book he was reading. He was slouching back in his seat and looked perfect like a god from a Greek myth. I wanted to growl in frustration.

I walked down the rows of seats, hearing everyone's judging opinion in my head as I passed by them. It was like walking Death row or _The Green Mile,_ (really good movie by the way). Everybody judging my every move. It was very aggravating.

I was half way to my seat when I saw it. The beautiful shade of red hair that belongs to the guy who's motorcycle I crashed into yesterday. He was reading a book at an inhuman speed, I couldn't catch the title but it was leather bound and looked really old and important. Like it would be in an old and important library. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class and he, ever so gracefully, put the leather bound book in his bag.

He must have noticed my stairing because as he was striating him self out, he stiffend like he smelt something disgusting. I quickly adverted my eyes to my notebook and took out a pen and started doodling.But not before I noticed his eyes. They were lighter than yesterday, but seemed darker when he noticed my presence. Weird.

When Mr. Savage started talking I tore out the page with the doodles on it and started taking notes. Or… Well… I tried to take down notes. I find it very difficult to take notes when a dude that you meet yesterday, only by pure coinsidence because you crashed into his motorcycle, by accident, and is staring at your ear very intently. Now I know how he felt when I was staring at him.

Mr. Savage stared to lecture on about something about ancient Rome. At my old school last year we had to take Latin since 7th grade. They drilled Rome's history into our heads like carpenters drill screws into a piece of wood. I didn't need to relearn this somI decided to seek out an explanation for why Mystery Red was so fasinated with my ear.

I wrote on a piece of paper, _Dude, stop stairing at my ear._ I slyly handed him the piece of paper all Mission Impossible style. He looked at the piece of paper for a moment before opening it and reading the note. He let out a chuckle, trying to hold back a laugh, and had to compose himself. He took out his pen and quickly wrote a response and handed the piece of paper back to me.

It read: _It isn't very polite to be passing notes in class, Miss Dorothy. You should be paying attention to Mr. Savage not my gaze on your ear, even though I wasn't looking at your ear persay but the ink from you pen that got on your ear._

When I read his note all I could think about was that perfect hand writing. It was so neat and perfect and way better than my hand writing. But then I remembered his comment about the ink on my ear. When I write with pen I tend to get it on my hands - and my face and my arms. I'm not the neatest person in the world. I reached up to my ear, like there was honey or something on it. He chuckled at my actions. What was so funny? He's laughing at everything I do so far. I have decided that he is onw of the main alien people that converted the whole of forks into an alien populated town.

Poor Mystery Red. He would be quite nice if he wasn't an alien. Which reminds me, He needs a name. I must figure out his name, I wont remember it tomorrow but I heard somewhere that its good manners to know your enemies name. I think he's the dude Bella metioned but for the life of me cant remember that name. Jack, John, Joshua, it was something with a 'J' in it.

I finnaly gave up trying remembering his name. I was getting a headache and me trying to list all the names beginning with the letter 'J' wasn't helping. I just rolle my eyes in defeat and continued taking notes about whatever Mr. Savage was now talking about.

The rest of the period went by with out a snitch. Mr. Savage ended up doing the History of Rome In a nutshell and I almost laughed out loud when he said that because its such a funny word I mean nutshell? Its like Timbuktu or toodles. You cant help laughing at it.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of first period. THANKYOU! It was one of the longest classes I've ever been in all my 17 years of class experience.

As soon as the bell rand Mystery Red was out of his seat and headed for the door. As he was leaving he droped a piece of paper on my desk. I unfolded it and in that very neat precies handwriting was two words: _It's James. _I'm guessing he ment his name. Or my future stalker person. It is probably his name. I will forget it by tomorrow.

* * *

A/N2: This chapter was tons of writers block and it was gunna be longer but that will be in the next chapter.

press the magic purple button for a magical surprise


	5. It Was Meant To

AN: sorry for the extremely long wait. Writers block, but other than that there is no excuse.

Its not beta-read so be warned….

Chapter 5 It Was Meant To...

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

-

I walked into the cafeteria with Edward and my eyes immediately searched for my little cousin. My eyes scanned the many lunch tables seeing if I could recognize the back of her head which would be all messy and tangled from forgetting to put it into a ponytail when she left the house. She runs her hands through her hair a lot when she is frustrated or is working really hard. It is quite amusing actually.

I found her sitting with Mike and company with her head in her hands looking very annoyed and pained at the same time. Mike was talking very animated to her but she just kept her head down trying to ignore what he was saying. She was having another headache.

She always gets them , but only when she is in large groups. The maximum amount of people she can be around with out getting a headache is about 50, and nothing cures them, her mother has tried everything, aspirin, icepacks, reminding her to bring her glasses everywhere. Siobhan always blamed her headaches on forgetting her glass even though she doesn't need them all the time, only for reading. And she won't go to a doctor to get them checked out! She has a thing with doctors.

"I'll be right back, I've got to make sure Siobhan's okay." I said to Edward as I got out of my seat and started walking toward where she was sitting. When I got there Mike greeted me with a very enthusiastic 'Hi Bella!' and I had to do everything in my power not to yell at him.

_My poor little cousin_ , I thought to my self as I taped her on the shoulder. She turned her head slowly and first gave me a look of disgust but then she immediately brightened realizing that I just saved her from her self induced torture. I said a quick hello to Jessica and the others and gave them the excuse that I needed to talk to Siobhan, which is of true.

She was up, hand still holding her head no time. God, I hate it when she gets these headaches, she becomes more clumsy than I do on my worst day. I put my arm over her shoulder and tried to keep her and my balance as we walked out of the cafeteria. I could feel Edwards gaze on my back and I knew I had some explaining to do. Once we got outside the cafeteria I looked at her and said "you really need to see a doctor about these headaches."

"I don't need to see no doctor!" She replied hunching over a near by trash can like she was going to throw up. Even when she is in the worst of times she can make anyone laugh and the way she said what she just said I wanted to laugh out loud in hysterics. I couldn't though, because she will get more upset with me and her in a bad mood is not a good thing, ever.

"Why not?" I replied.

"You know why Bella!" She walked over to me and put her hands to her side.

"Their not all bad Siobhan! You have to get over this fear sometime!"

"Well I can tell you one thing, it's not going to be soon." She started walking away, but then remembering that she doesn't know her way around the school completely yet, came back toward me and asked me where the library is. "That way," I replied pointing to the opposite direction in which she was heading before.

"Oh! Bella, by the way, I'm not _little!" _She exclaimed as she ran in the direction I pointed to earlier.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Siobhan's POV

-

-

-

-

-

I walked into the library, after getting lost quite a few times, I mean how many right turns can one take without going in a complete circle. I have a tendency with getting lost . My theory is that anyone with Swan heritage has to have something wrong with them. It is my misfortune to get lost a lot and Bella is overly clumsy. The library is remarkably small and I feel like the four square walls are crushing into me, a side affect with all this mind-reading headache combo.

There is one table in the middle of the room it's one of those rectangle tables with the wood grain sticker on it to make you think it's a real table but it is just made of cork and a metal frame. I only see the corner of the fake wood table because a stupid bookshelf is blocking my way. I like bookshelves and all but you don't put them right inside the door so the first thing you see is the back of the bookshelf! I could've knocked it down right there and them because I was super pissed at it and because my headache wasn't liking the bookshelf, but something caught my eye. As I was trying to kill the bookshelf with my mind and my awesome Carrie-like abilities I saw someone sitting down on the other side of the bookshelf, in a chair reading something.

He can't just be an innocent student just reading his book in the library. With my luck of course it is the dude with the red hair. He has a name! Shoot, it's John , Jambalaya… Something beginning with a 'J'… I want to say Joshua but its not that. THINK SIOBHAN!!! Of course you can't remember a completely hot, handsome, god-like being's name. He must have spotted me looking at him because when I looked into his eyes and I remembered his name, James.

He has beautiful hazel brown eyes, but I thought it was weird how I remembered his name when he looked at me. It was a weird connection thing, I don't like the 'P' word because this was weirder. A connection type thing and it sent shivers up my spine. I took a deep breath and stepped out behind my semi-hiding space and took a seat across from him putting down my bag next to my seat. It was all just a creepy experience. I thought I should break the weird silence. STOP LOOKING AT ME WEIRDO!!!

"Do I have something on my face or something. Otherwise I don't know why you would be staring at me," I said while trying to get a book or something productive out of my bag.

"I'm staring at you because I find you very interesting." Why O Hot One do you have to be so vague in your answers!

"Well, what do you find interesting,? My exceeding beauty or my wonderful collection of pins on my bag? Because I would really like to know."

"Why?" I am refraining from screaming in his face and just exploding at him for being so annoying. I have no patience

"Because I have no patience"

"You have proven that many times." smart ass.

Trying to turn the subject away from me I ask what he is doing in here in the library. I have my reasons but such a beautiful person shouldn't have to hide in a disgusting, small library. I mean, he didn't get head throbbing headaches from being around people. Did he? I doubt it no one is as strange and as messed up as me.

"Why do you want to know what I am reading?"

"Because I'm like a bookaholic and It is my duty to the world to find out what you are reading."

"Well, if you must know I'm reading _Dracula_."

"So are you like a horror novel freak or something, and I do mean that in the greatest respect. I'm a historical fiction buff myself."

"I like to read a lot and currently I've gotten really interested in vampire and other horror novels," That was weird… he said it like it was an inside joke or something.

"My dad liked all that horror stuff, especially the old movies." My dad died when I was 15, watching his favorite movies was how I mourned the week of the funeral. It was too depressing so I tried to change the subject. It didn't work.

"Do you miss him?" he asked trying to acted all concerned. I don't like sympathy it makes me feel weak, and I hate feeling weak or vulnerable.

"What about your family? I have three older brothers and my mother is a daycare provider. I'm only here because my step-dad sent me here cause I was 'acting up', I mean I was only in a stolen car when the cops caught us." Anything but my dad.

'Well, If your going to be like that I might as well tell you my life story." I don't want your life story.

"I don't want your life story I just want to know about your family." there is a difference.

"Okay, fine I live with my adoptive parents Anthony and Susan Russo they adopted me and my cousin Felictiy. Michael, Susan's nephew lives with us as well. I consider Anthony and Susan as my parents and Michael as my brother, they're my family and I love them very much. Felictiy and Michael are sociable so they would be in the cafeteria sitting with Edward, his family, and your cousin." I wasn't quite buying his story, but I'll go along with it.

"Your very formal in your answers, like I'm an attorney, just chill man" He laughs he has a really neat laugh but his awesome laugh is interrupted by the bell. Damn.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. It was really nice talking to you Siobhan," he said as he bowed out of the room literally bowed out, like in those movies. It made me laugh.

"Hold on I've to get to biology so you might want to hold the door open for me." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. He did keep the door open for me. The only person that ever kept the door open for me was my dad… it felt weird.

"I'm glad I am forgiven for yesterday and I'm glad that we are acquaintances or what ever." I said slightly embarrassed by my sudden, well, embarrassment.

"So am I." he smiled a genuine smile and at that moment it should've been illegal for him to look so unbelievably handsome. I did this weird nod thing and walked in the direction of what I think is my biology class.

When I turned the corner out of his view I released this unknown breath I was holding. I felt weird around him, but it wasn't a bad weird it was a good weird, if that makes any sense. I couldn't read him in any sense and my head was throbbing around him like it would normally when I was around anyone else. I can block those headaches easily its like walking or talking for me. It was when the groups of people got bigger when the huge headaches start that's why I can't eat in the cafeteria it is like one huge hammer constantly banging on my head.

James made me feel different, first off my head wasn't hurting so much actually not at all. He also made me feel like I didn't have to be funny or crazy trying to cover up my real feelings all the time. It was scary but in a good way and I was glad that he made me feel this way. It was refreshing. Yeah, refreshing.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella's POV

-

-

-

-

-

It was the end of the day and I am waiting for Siobhan. During Math I remembered that I forgot something at work and I have to go to the hospital to get my cast off. Edward would gladly give me a lift but he has to help Alice with something they cant tell me about. I'm guessing it has something to do with my birthday, even though I constantly keep reminding them that I don't want anything for my birthday. Nothing, I've been contemplating locking my self in the bathroom with a loaf of bread and not coming out the whole day. Complete isolation, I don't think that would go over to well with… anyone.

"Hello Bella, where is your lovely boyfriend that doesn't know the meaning of personal space." Siobhan has a tendency to magically appear next to people unannounced, which is amazing, if you think about it.

"He has gone off with his sister, Alice, to work on my birthday party ideas. Even though I don't want anything no celebration or even recognition for my birthday," I replied as we walked toward the truck, or well she walked and I limped.

"Can you give me a ride to Newton's Outfitters, I need to pick up something ."

"Like, bribe money or a gun? Because I don't think you should be working there if you're getting involved with organized crime."

"Siobhan"

"I mean, Bella what kind of people are you hanging out with. For all I know you could be dealing drugs because these aren't the most reliable people around. They're making you not want to celebrate your birthday for one thing. Something is seriously up if you don't want to turn eighteen."

"Siobhan"

"I'm not sure I trust these people. Organized crime and such, all happening in an inconspicuous little town called Forks, What kind of name is that anyway? Forks, whoever named the town had an obsession with utensils."

"Siobhan, I forgot my sweater so I need to pick it up. I'll give you directions so you won't get lost."

"Okay whatever but I still think your involved with "unreliable" people. I'm telling you I don't trust anyone here," she replied as she opened the passenger door and helped me get in.

If she only new the kind of 'people' I hang out with….


End file.
